Darkness Becomes Light
by meme1641
Summary: Rewrite. Sequel. Another dangerous yet, adventures journey was set to the keyblade wielders. Kairi have to save her twin sister from being taken by the Darkness. The problem is that, her twin has amnesia! To add things worse, the Organization came into the picture! Will Darkness became light or light became darkness? Which side will she choose? The Light or Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey there Guys! Well as you know I'm rewriting the story so I hope you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

Kaori (C) me

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

* * *

Chapter 1: It All Begins with a Letter

An auburn haired girl was sitting at the paopu tree. She held a thalassa seashell charm as she gaze to the ocean. Then came a blonde haired follow by a silver haired. The brunette sat next to the auburn haired and the silver haired cross his arms and just lean backwards.

"I guess she's right..." The blonde and the silver look at the auburn haired. The auburn flinch and look back to the blonde haired and the silver haired. "My grandma, she use to tell me and Kaori some story about the worlds. A story about the light and the darkness" said the auburn haired As she gazed back to the sea.

"Kairi! Namine! Riku! Look what I have!" Shout the brunette while holding a bottle and rush to them. He panted, when he arrived to them, he opened the bottle's cap and try to get the letter out. A symbol of the king at the letter. Kairi, Namine, and Riku gaze to the brunette as the brunette read the letter.

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_That the worlds are in danger again!_

_It's up to you four, Donald and Goofy. _

_I hate to leave but, I have no choice but to leave the palace._

_I have to help your friend yet I have to help you guys as well._

_Please tell Donald and Goofy that I'm sorry that I leave the palace._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, you guys_

_-Mickey_

"King Mickey!" The voice came from the brunette's side. The brunette scream out loudly. "Sorry to scare you Sora" said the duck and the dog just nodded.

"Donald! Goofy! Don't scare me like that!" Sora argued with Donald and they all sweat dropped."Anyways, The king said sorry for leaving again and he said that apologize to Minnie" Donald smack Sora.

"It's Queen Minnie!" Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyways, You guys we must go to Master Yen Sid. He will explain the quest really detail" Donald said while he walk to the gummi ship. They all look to each other and followed Donald to the gummi ship.

Inside the gummi ship.

"Riku, keep smiling, Ahyuck!" Said Goofy.

"I Can't my cheeks are hurting, Sora What Are you Doing?!" Sora uses his both pointy finger and turns Riku's frown into a smile. Sora let goes and grin. Riku's smiled was been forced, so he twiches his face.

"We're here!" said Donald and the all quickly sigh in releafed that they don't have to smile anymore. They went up to Master Yen Sid's chamber. When they arrived, the master was waiting for them.

"So you've come, Sit down" Master Yen Sid set up some chairs, cookies, cakes, cups and tea. "First of all, thanks to your good works, The heartless stops spilling out from the darkness into the world" They all grinned and look at each other. " However, do to from the king's reports, the worlds are in danger again." Their faces from happy to shock.

"The nobodies"

"Ah, isn't the nobodies a white creature that's kinda boneless and they got the nobody's symbol at their heads?" Kairi put her finger at her lips and imagen the boneless nobodies.

"Yes, the nobodies are controld by a group called Organization XIV" Master Yen Sid snap his fingers and a hooded figures appeared.

"What Wooks Wike Waori, Wion, Woxas and Axel's coat Wight?" Sora shout while his mouth is full. They all sweat dropped. Sora swallow the cake and then talk again. "What I'm trying to say is, That looks like Kaori, Xion, Roxas, and Axel's coat right?" they all nodded.

"Wait did you say ? Kaori's coat?" ask Master Yen Sid and Sora nodded. "Is she turning into the darkness?!" they all shook their heads. Master Yen Sid sigh in relieved. "She mustn't turn into the darkness or she might became on of Xemnas's slave." They gasped and Kairi's face was already worried.

"This quest is to stop the Organization XIV, stop the heartless, find the King and don't let Kaori turn into the darkness!" They all salute to the master and they're on the way to their first world. " Isn't she one of the princess of heart? Why would she join the fourteen darkness?"Master Yen Sid stood up and gaze out of the window.

x/x/x/x/

"The first world is Twilight Town?" Namine put her palm at her chin.

"Aperently"Sora sigh. Sora look infront of him. "GAH! Girly Boys!"Sora points to the two boys in front of them all. One of the boy wears a gown with a black belt, and the other wears a casual yellow dress. The two girly boys went to them, Kairi gasp, Namine covers her eyes, Riku twitches, Donald and Goofy drop their jaws. "Roxas! Axel! Why are you two a girly boy?"the brunette put both of his arms.

"Well, it all started when-"

"Hey, you two!" Roxas and Axel look behind them and flash appeared. The two girly boys blush as in embarrassment. "This is gonna be at the lattes news update here." the girl with a black haired look at the camera and the red haired just nodded.

"Oh! C'mon Xion! Kaori! We had enough!"

"Not until you admit it" Kaori cross her arms and Xion nodded.

The two girly boys sighed. "Girls rules, Boys drools" said the girly boys. The two girls laughed. "Now, Change us back!" The two girls look towards the girly boys and laughed again. Vein pops out from the girly boy's heads. They walk towards the two girls with an angry face. The girls ran from them and the girly boys chased them. "Give us back that camera!"

At the other side Kairi sigh in relieved. "I guess that Roxas kept his promise." she smiled. "C'mon let's see why are we here!"she punch her fist up to the air. They all look at Kairi with a joy face And continued their journey. They're here because they must investigate why and where does the nobodies came. Like a portal or so. They all went to the Twilight Twon area and lastly, the mansion.

At the mansion, before they got in, they meet up with Olette, Pence and Hanyner. They're here because of the Twilight Town wonder. They said that a phantom girl always appeared at the white room. They all look to the left wing of the mansion from their point of view. The wind blowed from the right to the left. For a flash a brunette appeared then when the wind blows again the brunette disappeared.

Riku wipe both of his eyes. "Did the wind got to your eyes Riku?"Donald ask and Riku just shook his head.

"Hey you guys!" All of the turn and say Roxas, Axel, Xion and Kaori. "Finally we're back to normal." Roxas and Axel laughed. The two girls were growling. They all smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"Well, let's go buy some Ice Cream!" Pence grinned and they all sweat dropped. They all walk to go back to Twilight Town area. Before Riku left that place, he turn and gaze back to the mansion. He thought that there's a phantom but he didn't believed and went back to Twilight Town.

* * *

"It appears that they were expecting you" a man while his face's cover by a red bandage says.

"Yeah, But why didn't notice?" said the brunette. In the white room, there's a brunette, the bandage man and a spiky blonde. "Well, now's the time that you came out" the brunette turns. "Roxas"

* * *

A/N: What? There are Two Roxas? Well I hope you Enjoy the rewrite!

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2: This Can't Be

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry that I haven't been updating. This is the last time that I'll be updating. I will continue at May. Because I have a test so, wish Me Luck! + Hope you enjoy the chap!**

* * *

Kaori and the mysterious person © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 2: This Can't Be

"Kaori where are you going?" Kairi rush to her as Kaori heads towards to the train station. For the first time, Kaori ignore Kairi! Kairi's getting impatient because she tried to tell her but she just kept walking and walking. Until they arrived at Sun Set town. Kaori keeps on walking and Kairi just follows her and started to get mad at her.

"Don't you know that's impolite to not reply someone that's asking you someth-," she stops talking as soon as she saw the beautiful sea at Sun Set Beach. "It reminds me of Destiny Islands. What's the name of this place and how did you know about this place?" Kairi hold her hair because the wind was blowing up her hair as for Kaori, she sat near the water.

Kaori smiled as she gazed to the sea. "This place is called Sun Set Beach. I knew this place because this is where Roxas, Olette, Pence and Hayner found me eleven years ago." Kairi look at her and sat next to her. She hugs her knees and gazed the sea.

"Kaori, why did you," Kaori turns to Kairi. "Why did you join the organization?" Kaori sighed and gazed back to the sea.

"Well, I wanna help them. Even though I dunno what their plans are but they seem nice" Kaori blushed sheepishly and rub the back of her head. Kairi puts her palms at Kaori's face and pushed it.

"Why'd you join if you dunno what they are planning?!" Kaori only shakes her head. Kairi pushed her palms even harder. She lets go and sigh. "Why can't you think first before you act?" she stood up and step forward.

"Don't judge me!" Kaori also stood up and cross her arms. She faced the other way and faced to the sky. "Kairi, how did you end up at Destiny Islands?" Kaori gazed down to the sand and kick some sands. Kairi turn to the other red haired and smiled slightly.

"Well eleven years ago, I was washed ashore and ended up at the main island. Sora said that I arrived at the night of the falling stars. Then I was adopted by the mayor" once again the wind blow her hair again.

Kaori turned to Kairi and gave her a hand. "c'mon! Let's go back to Twilight Town!" Kaori exclaim. Kairi smiled and nodded. They took the train this time and they chit-chat a while. When they arrived at Twilight Town and went outside, They saw Kairi's friend and Kairi went to them as for Kaori she just waved goodbye and went to the Ice-cream shop and bought Ice cream.

After she has paid the ice-cream, she turned and saw her friend, Roxas. She quietly followed him and ended up at the Old Mansion. She even followed him in. They went upstairs, Roxas went in to the room but he didn't shut the door completely. Kaori got a chance to look inside and she saw two blonde and one brunette.

Suddenly a red bandage mummy man appeared behind her. She leaned forward to the door and ended up being seen. "Hi" she waved her hand with a nervous place.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that Hollow Bastion change, ahyuck!" said Goofy. They all nodded in agreement. Namine look to her right and saw a heartless so did they. When they summoned they're weapons, suddenly a circle appeared underneath it and went up like a tube. They all winded their eyes and awed.

They all look together and said "Cid". They smiled nervously and went to the city. "Hey you guys!" a familiar voice was heard so the look around. The one that shouts just sweat dropped.

"Ahem! Hello! Up here!" she said. They all followed the instruction and gazed up. When they gazed up the saw Yuffie! The black haired ninja or so. "It's about time you guys get here!" Yuffie put her hands at her hips and get angry at them.

Yuffie ran forward then stop. "C'mon! Don't ya just stand there!" they all nodded and followed Yuffie. They ended up at Mr. Merlin's house. When they came in they meet their friends.

"Well-well if it isn't the fountain destroyers'" a brunette named Leon said and they all smiled nervously. He sighed and shoves his hand to his pocket. "Here. It's for Kairi and Namine" he said as he crossed his arms.

Kairi took the letter and opens it. The both of them read it together.

_Dear,Kairi and Namine_

_Sorry you guys but you two have to end your journey here. Because, Master Yen Sid wants to see you and train you more into better keyblade wielders. I'm sorry you two but you must remain train with Master Yen Sid until you are ready to take out the heartless! Even though, last year you two did a great job defeating the heartless but we don't want you to get hurt and captured just like Kaori did. I'm sorry and I hope you understand..._

_-Mickey_

When Kairi lower the paper, they all saw were tears are rolling down from their eyes. Everyone jump back a little and read the paper. Both girls and Sora were crying. Everyone sweat drop after seeing Sora cry. Donald took the girls to Master Yen Sid's castle and went back.

When Donald leaves, Sora, Riku and Goofy explore the place first or the new Hollow Bastion. Leon joined because he thought that they will run into trouble. "Whoa! The Castle looks different!" said Sora with puts his hand above his eyebrows.

"Um, Sora, the castle is that way" Leon pointed behind. They all turn behind and saw the original castle. "What you're seeing is the Villain's Vale. And if you wanna go there, you must past that!" Leon pointed down and they all gasped.

"Heartless! An army of heartless!" shout Riku.

"Heartless" Sora extended the s and cross his arms. " My worst enemy" he glared to the heartless and took a step closer. "I'll get you!yo- you evil black creatures !" they all sweat dropped because Sora like took a step just like we're taking the stairs but only a foot and punches his fist to the front.

Goofy felt like someone's watching him so he turned and he was right! A black coat with its hood covers the man because of that Goofy can't see his face. "Um Riku, Sora, Leon I think the Organization XIV is here Ah-yuck!"

All of them turn to Goofy and went the other side, when they step out, apparently Goofy was right! The Organization XIV was appearing one by one. After they came, Sora counted while pointing. "one , two , three , four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Hey you're one short where's Kaori?!" Sora shouted.

It was silent until the number fourteen talks. "We can't find her anywhere." A girl's voice said. Their eyes winded because before they went here, she was with them. Where could she be?

They all were looking at the key barrier except number thirteen. He closed his eyes and looks worried. "Number fifth teen is not with us for a while" said the seven member. Once again silent, Riku gazed to the floor ever since they said that they couldn't find her.

Sora turns to Riku and smirks. " Ow, Riku!" the silver haired turn to Sora and he saw Sora with an evil face. "Where you thinking of her?" Riku blushed a little and moved his head to the other side. And when he turns to them again.

"Will you wipe that look out of your face? !" he shouted. The Organization just look at that they are fighting. They all sweat dropped except for several people. When they were arguing the Organization left. They look to the Organization and as I said they were gone.

"Sora look what have you done! You make them feel bored and left!"

"It's not my fault!" once again they started to arguing again.

* * *

_"You must be with us for a while"_

_"Why?"_

_"If they took you, you'll be watch and find out what and why were you doing and that's a big problem"_

_"Okay-okay"_

_"You know that the organization is the fourteen darkness right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Now what I want you to do is stay away from the organization, kept this a secret and I'm sorry but get rid of the organization"_

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! Oh ya um at Beneath the Same Sky maybe I make Xion to be the 13 member and Roxas the 14 member but actually, Roxas was first then he's gone missing then Xion came in and became number 14. Roxas was never been replaced. I hope you understand.**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
